bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
KDY Pelta-class Frigate
The KDY Pelta-class frigate was a highly modular capital ship used by the Galactic Republic personnel as both medical frigate and cargo frigate during the Clone Wars. Characteristics The medical variant of Pelta-class frigate was painted with the characteristic red markings of the Republic Navy. In appearance, the class bore similarities in design to CEC's CR90 corvettes and DP20 frigates, and had a command tower similar to the Consular-class cruisers. Medical frigates of this type were equipped with at least 8 escape pods while the standard configured model usually had 4. In order to more smoothly maneuver through space, the frigate was capable of opening up a set of wing-type structures, to expose smaller auxiliary engines. The "wings" were usually folded up to minimize the ship's profile. The interiors could easily be switched out to conform to different mission assignments in the matter of hours. The frigates had heavy armor, as well 2 light turbolaser batteries, 3 point-defense laser cannon batteries and 3 tractor beam batteries to defend themselves with. The cargo variant sported gray hull plating, contained a large interior for transporting supplies and unlike the medical frigate version, was armed. An example of this frigate was TB-73. History The Pelta-class was often used in conjunction with ''MedStar''-class frigates, leading to them often being called "medical frigates" despite the modular design and differences in configuration. Republic medical frigates in the vicinity of Naboo were often directed to the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, which could support tens of thousands of patients. They became easy targets during the Malevolence's numerous strikes. Some Pelta-class frigates were still used by the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kuat Drive Yards Pelta-class frigate Type: Multi-purpose Military frigate Scale: Capital Length: 282 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting Crew: 853, gunners: 47; Skeleton: 150/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 3D+2, Capital Ship Shields 3D, Sensors 3D+1 Consumables: 1 month Cost: Not available for sale Cargo Capacity: 275 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x2 Hyperdrive Backup: x16 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 4 (6, with auxiliary engines) Atmosphere: 280; 800 kmh (330; 950 kmh with auxiliary engines) Maneuverability: 1D; 2D (wings extended) Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 30/1D *Scan: 60/2D *Search: 120/3D *Focus: 4/3D+2 Weapons: 2 Light Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: Partial Turret (1 left/front/rear, 1 right/front/rear) Crew: 4 each Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 300m-1.5km/3.5/7.5km Damage: 4D 3 Point-Defense Light Laser Cannon Batteries Scale: Starfighter Fire Arc: Partial Turret (1 front/left/right, 1 right/front/rear, 1 left/front/rear) Crew: 1 each Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/12/20 Atmosphere Range: 100-500m/1.2/2km Damage: 4D 3 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: 1 front, 1 right, 1 left Scale: Capital Crew: 12 each Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 200-500m/3/6km Damage: 4D Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for providing the entry on the Pelta-class frigate. RPG stats are conceptualized from that entry, along with original interpretation. Category:Starships Category:Frigate-class Starships